Next Gen
by 1z3l3ah
Summary: Ichigo makes a big decision to keep his daughter in the soul society. Mizuki is angry at her father but, doesn't realise it is for her own safety. Who is after Mizuki?
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**_This is my first story so I will begin. This story is about the next generation of Bleach but, I made this story up. I don't own Bleach. Only 2 characters._**

" Captain Revinea, may I come in"

Sigh* I hope it isn't more paper work.

"Come in" I answered who ever was at the door.

" Sorry captain Revinea but, I have more paper work for you"

" Its ok, Momo" I told her.

"ok captain I'll take my leave now"

My name is Izeleah Revinea. Well that's not my real name. You see my real name is Mizuki Izeleah Inoue Kurosaki. Yes, my father is Ichigo Kurosaki and my mother is Orihime Inoue or now Orihime Kurosaki. My twin brother is Kazui Jacob Inoue Kurosaki.

Your probably wondering why I'm in the soul society. Well that's because I had no choice to be here or not. It was about 6 years ago. The head captain Yamamoto was looking for a new captain to fill up Sosuke Aizen's place. So he asked my Dad about it but he declined, then my dad said something about the twins. The first choice was obviously my brother Kazui but, he declined like my father. So I was just forced to take this role.

I eventually got used to being a captain even at the age of 10. I at least had one person with me and her name is Ichika Abarai. She has been my best friend ever since birth. Her and a few other people know my true identity. She also has a twin brother. He's best friends with my brother and his name is Ryo Abarai.

I don't want people to crowed me so that's why I have a code name but, I now I have a problem. A big problem.

My problem is that Ichika told me her family is gonna visit mine in the world of the living. She told me that her family was invited by my father to watch some heavy weight championships with my dad's best friend Yasutora Sado or just Chad in it. I was kinda disappointed that my dad didn't even invite me. So here I am waiting for Ichika to hurry up.

"Ichika come on."

"Gee Mizuki, can't you just wait until my parents and Ryo is gone." She replied irritated.

" sorry I just wanna go now."

"ok we'll go now keep your spirit energy down okay."

"fine, fine"

You see I have different types of powers. I have 5 different powers that I can't control my spirit energy. My different powers are...

 ** _So what you think so far. I hope this is interesting to all you people reading this. Please give any idea's that you have for this story. Review_** ** _if you have any questions._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Home

**Chapter 2- Home**

 ** _I dont own Blech._**

 _Last time:_

 _I have 5 different powers that I can't control my spirit energy. My powers are..._

My powers are soul reaper (obviously), Reject, Quincy, fullbring and last but, not least Hollow.

I managed to control my powers and spiritual pressure during the 6 years. The one's who have been teaching me are Renji, Kenpachi and Toshiro. They don't seem like good teachers but, they are good at it.

Kenpachi wants to always fight me and Toshiro rather wants me to call him captain. Renji he just.. He's just an lazy ass when it comes to teaching me. We always argue about ever little thing.

Well I guess I was zoning out. I bettercatch up with Ichika.

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

Knock knock*

"Kazui go get the door" I yell from my room.

"Ok" I hear a reply from my son. I walk down stairs to see Rukia with Renji and Ryo. Strange didn't she say she was bringing Ichika too?

"Hey Renji, Rukia, Ryo how you been?"

"Its been ok, Ryo and Ichika has become 3rd seats in their squads" Rukia yells excitedly.

"Speaking of Ichika, where is she?"

"huh what are you talking about she right here... ICHIKA WHERE YOU RUN OFF TO!" sigh don't they know how to look after kids.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME YOU DONT KNOW WHERE YOUR FRICKEN KID IS!?"

"Talk about yourself you couldn't even look after..." Renji stops and zips his mouth.

"Sorry Ichigo I didn't meant to bring 'her' up."

"It's okay, anyway shouldn't we look for Ichika?"

" Yeah we should, let's go" Rukia says.

"Orihime keep an eye on Kazui ok"

"ok, be careful"

" We will." and then off we went to search for Ichika. I could feel her spiritual pressure and something stronger.

I guess Renji and Rukia could feel it to and they started running faster. All of a sudden we get to a massive hole.

"ICHIKA ARE YOU OKAY" Rukia yells as she checks Ichika.

"Yea I'm ok, Mom" Then we all let out a breath. At least she's alright. Then we all turn to the hole in the ground. It wasn't because of the hole it was because we heard a groan. I wounder who Ichika brought with her this time. Better not be another annoying mod soul.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mizuki

**chapter 3- Mizuki**

 _It better not be another annoying mod soul again._

"Ichika get me out of here please" The voice said. The voice sound familiar I just can't put my finger on who it is. Wait. Don't say she's here."Ichika, who'd you bring?" Renji asked

"Wow Renji you really don't know who it is?"

"ICHIKA WHY YOU BRING HER HERE?" Rukia yelled.

"why can't I come Rukia?"

"I told you that already, and why you still down in the hole?"

"I'm stuck under the road, I need help" sigh. She sounds and acts like me but is as clumsy as Orihime.

"You can flash step out of there or something, just hurry up... Mizuki" Renji says

"Renji, Renji, Renji. You know better than that. I won't come out until you say what Renji." I was confused. Didn't she like her name.

"Fine, Captain Revinea." Huh. Revinea. Why would she use that as her last name. Isn't Kurosaki?

"Thank you lieutenant Abarai, now I'll come out." As she finished she flashed stepped out of the hole. She is so big now. I can't believe how much she looks like me. The expression on her face is like mine when I was around her age. She wears a captains coat and from what I can see her zanpakuto is on her back. It kinda looks like Zangetsu but, I know that's not him. I look into her eyes and they go from angry, sad, happy then back to angry. Then all of a sudden she just turns around and keeps walking. Walking away.

"Where you going?" Rukia says, as Mizuki stops but, doesn't turn around.

"None of your business, Captain bossy boats"

"What you say?"

"Captain Kuchiki" she says as she keeps walking.

"Don't follow me Renji or I'll beat you up, you too Ichika just stay with your parents." I started to laugh when she mentioned beating up Renji. That soon stopped when she said,

"What's so funny Kurosaki?" That made me sad. She didn't even turn to look at me and she didn't say dad.

"MIZUKI YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" Rukia yelled.

"Whatever, Midget." She said as she kept walking. It's time that I try to speak to her. Yep she is defiantly like my old self.

"Wait Mizuki..." I started to say as I was cut off.

"What Dad. Are you telling me to go back to the soul society. If so then I'm not. I'm gonna take a look around then maybe just maybe come back home." and with that she just disappeared like that.

"Come on let's just head back." Renji says to Rukia and I. I just stood looking at where my daughter once stood.

"Ichigo, lets head back. She'll be fine. She just needs time to cool down." Rukia says to me as I look at the hole in the ground.

"Yea I guess" and with that we head back to my place.

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

I can't believe I just saw dad again. I couldn't handle being there so I left. Gee I need to get out of these captain clothing other wise people will keep looking at me strangely. As I walking, I accidentally bumbed into some guy.

"sorry" I say as I help him up then left. He looks familiar. Oh well I will have to find a clothing shop now.

 **Uryu's P.O.V**

That girl seems familiar. She was also wearing a captains coat, so Ichigo might know who it is. I better head to his house now.

 ***Kurosaki Clinic* Normal P.O.V**

Knock Knock*

"Hey Uryu, what up." Ichigo says.

"Ichigo can I come in" Uryu asks

"Sure now what's wrong?"

"As I was walking here I saw something strange" As Uryu says that Ichigo's face gets serious.

"What was it?"

"I saw a captain in town and thought you would know who it is." As Uryu finished Ichigo's face turned sad.

"I know who it is" Renji suddenly speaks up. Everyone turns to Renji.

"No we're not sure if it is her, Uryu what number did she have on her coat?" Rukia said as she turned to look at Uryu.

"I couldn't see because she had this massive zanpakuto and it looked like she was in a rush."

"Yep I knew it. It the Captain of squad 3" Renji said. Everyone one was wanting to know who it was.

"Who's the captain of squad 3?" Orihemi asks.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Everyone nodded there heads.

" The captain of squad 3 is Izeleah Revinea AKA…" Renji started as Ichigo cut him off.

"Mizuki…Kurosaki"

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Troubles

**Chapter 4- Troubles**

 ** _"Mizuki...Kurosaki"_**

"Mizuki, as in our daughter?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

" Yeah...It's her. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen and told me she might come back." Ichigo said sadly.

"Well...If that's how she's gonna be I'm gonna cook all her favorite foods." Yuzu said excitedly waiting for her niece.

"ok I'm going to cook too, is that fine Yuzu" Orihime yelled as she ran in to the kitchen.

Everyone else was slowly recovering from shock about Mizuki, then tried to continue on with preparing for Chad's big fight.

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

Gee what am I going to do now. I have everything but, a place to stay. Sigh.

I was thinking as I was walking down the road before I was rudely interrupted by a beeping sound.

BEEP! BEEP!

I grabbed for my soul phone to check who might be calling me at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Ah Byakuya, what do you want?"

"WHAT! That means I have to go 'there'!"

"Only if I have a deal!"

"To beat 'him' up and unlimited amount of my favorite candy!"

"What do you mean that's to much?!"

"I don't do it then"

"Yay ok ok. Yep I'll defiantly do it for you."

"Ok, bye now. leave it all to me"

As I was talking to Byakuya, something caught the corner of my eyes. My eyes shifted over to that spot to spot...

Crap. I need to go now. I was happily skipping down the road because of my great deal I made with Byakuya.

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

As I was trying to look for something in my room, I felt a sudden spiritual pressure rise. Damn who could this be. Wait. it feels...fimiliar. Could it be Mizuki. I hope she isn't in some serious danger. I should go...

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5 - Aizen

**Chapter 5**

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

As I was running I felt as if I was being followed. I turn around and see what it was but, I saw nothing.

 ** _strange_** I thought. I ran faster just in case something was following. As I turn around the corner...

BANG!

" owww! Watch where... your...going! DAD!"

"Oh, Mizuki its you are you alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine, why aren't you at home?"

"Oh I came looking for you because I felt you spiritual pressure go up"

"Oh I was just running around"

"So where you going Mizuki?"

"Im going back home, I have a job to do and I want to see everyone" as I said that Dad just looked at me shocked. Then he suddenly smiled and hugged me.

"Ok then let's go home and you can explain your mission then" I smiled back at him and followed him back home.

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

I'm so glad that she wants to come back home. I wonder what her mission is if she was going to head home. Probably something stupid that has to do with Renji.

When we got to the front of the house Mizuki stopped. I was about to say something, then she just walked in. We went into the kitchen where everyone was. I decided to head in first.

"Ichigo what where you in a rush for you nearly missed the start hurry up" Renji yells

"Yeah, I was just checking something and we have a visitor." Everyone turns there heads towards me.

"Who?" Yuzu asked confused but at the same time happy.

"Come on you can do it" I yell out to Mizuki. She walks around the corner and smiles. Everyone just stares and her in shock.

"No way, is that you Mizuki?" Kazui asks looking at his long lost twin. She just stood therethere for a second before she yells.

"KAZUIIII!" she hugs him as she starts crying. Kazui starts crying as he huggs his twin. I feel bad now keeping them away from each other. They missed eachother so much. I look over at Orihime and walked over to her as she cried.

"I missed you Mizuki."

"I missed you too Mom"

"Wow she looks so much like you Ichigo but, a little like Orihime!" Keigo yells

"What are you talking about! She looks more like Orihime!" Tatsuki yells back at Keigo.

"Now, Now she is a perfect mixture of both Ichigo and Orihime" Mizuiro says to calm both Keigo and Tatsuki.

"How interesting so your Mizuki?" Uryu says as he walks up to Mizuki. Wow what weird friends I have. They argue who she looks like the most between me and Orihime.

"Wait your the guy I ran into on the street about an hour ago" Mizuki say as she walks closer to Uryu.

"Sorry about knocking you over, I was in a rush to get a new pair of clothing"

"Oh so what brings a captain here anyway. Wait are you even a captain or did you take the captains coat?" Uryu asks suspiciously.

"What are you talking about of course I'm a captain, I just came here because I wanted to come with Ichika"

"Of course you also came for another reason, am I wrong" Rukia asked

"No, your right I came here for a reason. I also got a good deal if I came here. Even if I was asked to come here I would have came no matter what!" Mizuki yelled as she had stars in her eyes.

"And what would that be for? Who sent you here?" Yuzu asked as she cuddled Mizuki.I wonder who asked her to be here but, why?

"Oh, that's easy to answer Byakuya asked me to come!" Mizuki yelled happily. Byakuya but, why would he ask her to do it when he could have asked Renji or Rukia.

"Why would Captain ask you not me or Rukia or ever Ichika or Ryo?" Renji questioned

"He asked me because I'm his favorite!"

"Yeah right. Favorite my ass"

"Watch your language little Ryo, your just jealous because your uncle choose me as his favorite."

"Dont call me little I'm older than you! So I'm better than you in more ways you could ever imagined" Ryo yells but once he says that he shuts his mouth up. I am so confused as why he is scared but, I feel a strong spiritual power as I see Mizuki's face.

"So you think your better than me huh?"

"No mam I..."

"STOP THIS AT ONCE. MIZUKI WHY DID MY BROTHER SEND YOU HERE?"

"He asked me to watch Renji for him and made a great deal too" Mizuki smiles happily. Renji looks at Mizuki with his jaws dropped.

"What was the deal you made with him?" Rukia questioned

"He said I can beat Renji up and give me unlimited amount of dango." Mizuki answers with heart snapped eyes. Gee that Byakuya spoiling my baby girl.

"Oh I almost forgot." Mizuki says as her face turns serious. My smile drops as I go serious as well.

"Hahaha, daughter like father." Renji yells. Mizuki hit him on the head.

"Shut up Renji, as I was saying I over heard these guys talking about Sosuke Aizen wanting to get his hands on some kid." When Mizuki said that my head turns towards Orihime. Orihime looks at me and starts to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong." Mizuki asks

"Mizuki the kid Aizen is after is... you"

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Zenaku and Amaterasu

**Chapter** **6**

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

"What?" I was shocked. So shocked I couldn't move. Was this why father and mother sent me to the soul society? Why didn't I just think about this? Am I so stupid enough to not listen to my father?

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

Once we told her this she started to freak out. She was shaking non stop. Maybe we should have not told her just yet. I take a look at her again but, she's still shaking like crazy.

"Mizuki?" I say. She stops shaking and then suddenly collapses.

"Mizuki!" I yell as I catch her. She is unconscious and still shaking. I try shaking her but she won't stop shaking. Its like she entered a freezing cold room. Orihime runs up to me and trys to wake Mizuki up as well.

"Mizuki, wake up, come on say something!" I try to yell. I don't want to lose her, not again.

"Sorry Momma...Pappa..." She whispers slowly until she just stops shaking and breathing. No she has to keep breathing.

"Mizuki! Get her into one of the medical rooms!" I yell to Uyru. He tells me to follow him as he sets everything up. He tells me to place Mizuki on the bed and he started to connect cords to her body, to keep her alive. Orihime just cries constantly in the corner of the room looking at Mizuki. I walk over to Orihime to give her comfort. I look to my right and see Kazui staring at his sister with wide eyes.

"Kaz, she'll be fine just believe in her to come back from her shock, ok?" He just looks at me before he nods his head and walks over to Mizuki. He just grabs her hand and sits next to her while she sleeps.

"Wake up soon Mizuki" Was what the last thing I heard from Kazui before I left the room.

 **Mizuki's P.O.V**

I could hear everything that was happening. I heard my mother beg for me to wake up. I tried to call out to her but, my voice couldn't reach out to her. I could only lay there lifeless, like a rag doll. I suddenly feel someones hands grab mine and I was shocked to see (through my mind) who it was. It was my brother. He told me to wake up soon as tears dropped down his face. I could feel all of his emotions. Its so painful just watching him wait for me.

"Mizuki," I heard a voice from behind me. It sounded so familiar I just got more confused.

"Who's there?" I ask looking around the pitch black of nothingness. Out of no where half of the place I was in turned white.

"Mizuki, don't you remember us?" Another voice had asked, coming from the light side.

"It seems you have forgotten" Said the darker voice. _Wait that voice it sounds like her, how can that be? I thought old man locked them up real tight._ I thought as I turn to the dark voice.

"Is that you... Zenaku, Amaterasu?"

 _To be continued..._

 **What did you guys think. Sorry if its really boring but you don't have to read it. All of this just comes in my head and I just write it. Sorry if some parts doesn't make scene because I'm writing all this on my phone and it auto corrects. I haven't really chosen a day when to post next chapters. I was thinking maybe Friday or Saturday. Anyway I will try and make the next chapter longer.**

 **I don't own Bleach.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Powers

Chapter 7

Mizuki's P.O.V

"Zenaku and Amaterasu, what are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.I wondered how they ended escaping.

"We have still not escape child" Amaterasu spoke gently as she walked closer to me. She put a hand on my head as she looked at Zenaku. Zenaku just looked at me with a serious gaze, as she moved out of the shadows, closer to where I now stand. You see Zenaku's full name is Zenaku Akuma.

"We need you to break us out, that way you would be able to fight at full strength." Zenaku spoke coldly as she gave me a light hug.

"Don't worry we will guide you to where we are. Just be careful child." I nodded and waved goodbye to them as I left dream state.

I slowly open my eyes. I turn to see Kazui's face light up with joy.

"Mizukiiiii!" He yells as he hugs me tightly. I hug him back as I slowly get out of bed. I take a look around and see that it's my old bedroom. It still looks the same I see.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as I look up at Kazui. I hadn't noticed it until now but, Kazui is just slightly a bit taller than me. I remember when I was taller but, now i have to look up at him. He smiled at me before answering,

"Everyone's down stairs watching the match.You were out for a couple of minutes, so lets go." I returned the smile and started walkimg. I turned ro see if he was following but, he just stood there. I was about to ask him if he was ok, then all of a sudden he just walked passed me. I decieded to ignore it now and ask him later as i walked into the kitchen.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I had my eyes glued on the T.V until I heard someone coming down stairs. I knew it was Kazui so, I just let him be.

"Kazui is everything alright?" I hear Orihime ask him. She got up from where she was sitting and walked up to him. I continued to watch the match until I heard someone else walk downstairs. I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened at who it was.

"Mizuki are you sure you should be walking around now?" I asked her as she turned in my direction. She looked at me then to the others who were all just staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I need to go to the soul society to collect my Zanpakuto's." She said qickly and quitely. Huh? Why would her zunpakuto's still be in the soul society and not with her. I was about to ask her a question before she butted in and answered,

"Before you ask, the old man locked up my zanpakuto's. And just before i woke up my zanpakuto's were talking to me about helping them escape." My jaws dropped. Why would old man Yama lock them up. AND DID SHE JUST SAY ZANPAKUTO'S. AS IN MEANING SHE HAS TWO ZANPAKUTO'S! wow she's strong alright. I wonder what type of powers she has. Obviously she has soul reaping powers but, I can feel she has another one as well.

"So what are your zanpakuto's names and powers?" Uyru decied to break the silence between everyone. Mizuki's eyes move from the floor to Uyru.

"Their names are Zenaku Akuma and Amaterasu. The Evil devil zanpakuto and the heavenly zanpakuto. They are both polar opposite and are extremly powerful when used together. Out of the two, Amaterasu is the strongest. Zenaku is a Katana in it's sealed form and in bankai it's this huge ninja star like thing. Shikai is differnt though. It appears as a huge looking zanpakuto with no guard or anything. It's a bit like Zangetsu but, she is completely black. Black is to resemble her darkness. On the other hand though, Amaterasu is an odachi in sealed form. Shikia is the same as Zenaku but, completely white as snow, to show her heavenly powers. Bankai is a differnt story. It's a white heavenly armor with a katana but, be warned.It is super fast and hard to dodge. That's is why old man lockes them up because of their power and he fears they will destroy the whole soul society." My eyes just keep getting wider as she explains everything.

"That's not all is it?" Orihime says as she looks down into Mizuki's eyes. Mizuki shifts her eyes to another place as she continues talking.

"They can both come out as there own soul. They have some type of power to keep the powers in the zanpakuto while been out of it. They can also do these cool moves like Rukia's." Mizuki exclaims excitedly as she looks at Rukia with pure happiness. I simle at Muzuki happy to see her happy.

"But they aren't your only powers aren't they?" Uyru suddenly speaks up again. Everyone in the room feel silent. This is my chance to find out about Mizuki's powers. Mizuki just looked at Uyru with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?" She asked shocking everyone that she does have more powers.

Mizuki's P.OV

How did he know abut my other powers. I was sure to hide them just enough. This guy is real smart, I have to keep an eye on him 24/7. It seems he's hiding something as well.

I stare at this Uyru guy and watch his evwry move closely. I watched him move slightly after he noticed me staring at him. He shifts his glasses up slightly and stares back at me. I straighten up a bit before saying,

"Hmp' your right they aint my only powers,"

Eveyone looks at me with wide eyes. I look at the ground finding it interesting instead of being watched. So I continued,

"My powers are all extremly strong and dangerous to use, or says the old man."

"What do you mean by that and what are the powers?" Tatsuki suddenly speaks up after the long silence.

"I have 5 didderent powers. They are soul reaping, reject, fullbring, quincy and hollow." After I finished explaining my powers everyone was completely silent. I could tell dad was gonna say something but, then i continued and tried to explain what happened.

"Well it all happened 5 years ago."

Flash back (5 years ago)

I was training to control my hollow powers with the 5th captian Shinji. He had told me if I didn't control my hollow now it might take over my body. At that time I didn't want that because I was afraid to lose myself. So from that day I began training myself to control the hollow inside me. Everyday I would get better and better. Eventually after 2 whole weeks of constant training I managed to control my hollow. Then I had to train to control my other powers. As i was training my powers the head captain asked to talk to me alone.

"Mizuki, I have called you in private to talk about your powers" old man said as he looked out his window into the distance.

"You must be careful when using your powers because if you are not, it could cause great harm." He continued as he turned to face me, giving me a serious look. I just stood there not bothering to fully listen to him.

"I understand that you are still young but, you need to hand over your zanpakuto's right now." He said putting his hand out as if he is waiting for me to hand then to him. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What! No, I can't get rid of them ple-" I yelled as I was cut off by the head captian slamming his hands on the desk.

"This is for your own good and the soul society's protection. You have your other powers to fight hollows and the zanpakuto's are way to powerful." Yelled the head captain. I just put my head down and acepted what the captain said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Zenaku and Amaterasu as I handed them over. I walk way from the head captian as he take them.

 _Flash back end_

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

What so he took her zanpakuto's just because they are too strong! I look over to see Mizuki's bangs over her eyes. I walk over to her and give her a hug.

"Don't worry we'll get them back." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks Dad." She smiles as we all get ready to head to the soul society.


	8. Chapter 8 - Soul Society

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Once the match finished and everyone went home, we were all getting ready to leave to go to the soul socitey. As I was packing my things with Orihime, I heard lots of bangs from upstairs. Orihime and I rushed upstairs to see what was going on. All the bangs and thuds were coming from Kazui's room. We rush into the room with wide eyes. The room was a mess. The bed was flipped upside down and basically everything was everywhere. What shocked me most was that Kazui was on the floor beaten to a pulp.

"Kazui, what happened?" Cried Orihime. He groaned before he sat up to face Orihime.

"Ughh, Mizuki wouldn't let me have any of her dango's, that she got from byakuya." I tried so hard not to laugh. It was really funny that Mizuki didn't want to share the dango with her sweet older brother. Usually she shares her things but, she must love dango way to much to share. I couldnt hold back my laugh as I burst out laughing non-stop at Kazui's face.

"WHY YOU LAUGHING DAD!?" Yells Kazui. I just laugh constantly until Mizuki comes in happily with a box of dango's.

"Oh no brother, what happened?" Mizuki asked inocently as if nothing happened. Kazui looks like he's about to blow.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS, DON'T YOU REMEMBER!?" Kazui yelled as he jumps for Mizuki. Mizuki just causually avoided his attack and stood on his head hard. I mean real hard.

"Oh, little Kazui. Poor poor Kazui. You know why you were punished so, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!?" Yelled Mizuki as she smashes his head into the floor boards harder and harder.

"Alright now, Mizuki get your foot off your brother. Kazui you know better not to piss your suster off, now don't you?" I say as I try to calm the twins down. Mizuki just looked at me before she lifts he foot off Kazui. Kazui gets off the floor and rushes to back his bags. I just then remember that I need to pack my bags too so I usher Mizuki out if Kazui's room into her own.

"Just stay here while everyone packs ok, Mizuki and please don't beat your brother uo again other wise someone will have to carry him" She just nids her head before walking away into her room. I sigh and walk down to hall way to mine and Orihime's room.

 **Kazui's P.O.V**

 _ugh sometimes Mizuki can be just little to rough._ I sigh to myself while throwing clothes into a small suit case. Once I finished packing I head downstair waiting for everyone. When I get downstairs I see Mizuki just sitting on a chair happily eating dango's. I just walk past her to go get some cookies but before I can get a cook Dad had to come downstairs.

"Let's go. Everyone ready?" Dad yelled in excitment as Mom came downstairs and Mizuki jumos up aroud the house saying _here I come!_

 _Gee my family is so weird_ I though as I look at my Dad and sister copying eachother. _Aww don't say that brother~_ someone says in my head, or should I say Mizuki. _I forgot you could hear my thoughts._ I yell at her mentally as I stare at her trying to be all sweet and inoccent. She just gives me a happy smile before pulling Mom and Dad outside before yelling, 'Hurry up Kaz or we'll leave you~' It was kinda creepy the way she drags her words. I grab my bag and rush after my really weird family. Asi just lock the door I forgot my cookies.

"NOOOOOO!!"

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

Why is Kazui screaming. I look at him looking at the door with a sad face. He stays like that until he shrugs his shouldes and follows after us.

"Why were you just screaming before, Kazui?" I asked him as we continue walking to Urahara shop. He looked at me confused at first then remembered why he was screaming.

"Oh it was because I forgot to get some cookies out before I left the house." He smiled a sad smile. I just patted him on the head and told him we will get him some cookies at Urahara's place. I completly forgot about the twins love for a certain type of food. When they were younger they used to cry alot for some reason. Then one day Orihime decied to give the twins dango and cookies. I guess that's where they get their weird addiction from.

We continue to head down the road until we reach the Urahara shop. Once we reach the Urahara store I see Kisuke just waiting for us at the front.

"Hey there Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui and who's this lovely lady?" Kisuke says as causual as usual.

"Hello Kisuke this here is Kazui's twin Mizuki." Orihime replies with a bright smile. I just give Urahara a look and he understands.

"So I guess you want to get to the soul society but, may I ask why?" He says as he looks at Mizuki.

"I need to collect my zanpaktuo's from the soul society to beat Azien." Mizuki says causually. He just looks at her with wide eyes. He nods his head and tells us to follow him. My guess is that we are going to the underground training area.

"Wow, I didnt know you had a place like this!" Kazui yelled while running around the place. Mizuki was just amiring the place mumbling something about beating Renji up in here. Man this place has so much memories. From day one of my training.

"Ok get ready I'm going to open the senkaimon to the soul society get ready to run." We all nod and Kisuke then opens it.

 _To be continued._

 **So guys, I decied what days to upload this fanfiction and it will either be Fridays or weekend most likely Sunday. If you have any questions for this fanfic or request for another story please** **request in the review. Sorry it's short I'll** **try** **to make it longer next time.**


End file.
